


The Blue moon's Star

by Ladypolar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Professors, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladypolar/pseuds/Ladypolar
Summary: Fifth year in Hogwarts. Dream Starlion, from Ravenclaw, met Draco Malfoy. Dream figures out there is more to him than being a boastful but cowardly guy. While Draco, was interested about Dream.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Draco fanfic.
> 
> It's my first time writing a fanfic. enjoy reading:]
> 
> Play some Hogwarts music to get the best experience.

Arrival

* * *

_-On the train-_

The weather was cold but the warm ray of sunlight hits the skin and makes the room comfortable.

_‘’It’s warm’’_

Thought of Dream while looking at the warm sunlight that was hitting her hand.

‘’A lovely weather isn’t it?’’

said Luna that was beside of Dream.

‘’Yes, It’s a lovely weather’’

replied Dream while still looking at her hand.

Luna noticed that the sunlight was hitting her face. Her eye color was more visible because of the sun.

‘’You have pretty eyes’’

said Luna.

Dream looked at Luna.

‘’It’s weird isn’t it?’’

Dream said with worry.

‘’being different isn’t a bad thing’’

Said Luna and holds her hand to show not to worry.

Dream was born with yellow eyes together with her white hair.

‘’It’s also weird that we almost look like each other’’

said dream with a small soft laugh.

Luna smiled.

Dream’s parents were half blood, they are an astrophysicist and an astronomer. Despite having a unique feature, her parents loved her and cared for her.

‘’Thank you, Luna’’

said Dream.

‘’you’re welcome’’

said Luna with a small smile.

A lady strolls and stops at the open door.

‘’Hello ladies do you want to some snacks?’’

‘’We’ll buy two chocolates please’’

Luna said smiling exchanging looks with Dream.

Luna knew Dream likes chocolates.

They bought the two chocolates and ate together.

While Dream was savoring the taste, she couldn’t help but say

‘’Chocolates are always exceptionally delicious’’

Luna finds it quite funny and chuckle.

They both laughed.

After finish eating, they got off the train.

‘’Let’s drop our things to the dorm’’

said Dream

Luna agreed ‘’okay’’

They reached the dorm.

While taking out things out of their luggage, they talked to each other.

‘’Have you seen Hagrid?’’ said Luna

‘’What about him?” Dream responds

‘’I saw him with a new creature. I think it was a baby dragon.’’ Said Luna

‘’Shall we take a look?’’ said Dream.

They both finish putting up their luggage and they go off to go to the forest.

\------

They saw Hagrid playing with the little dragon.

‘’Hello Hagrid’’ they both said.

Hagrid looked at his back worriedly.

‘’Why hello girls, you scared me there a little’’ said Hagrid with a little nervous giggle.

‘’Why brings you girls here?” he added.

‘’I saw you with a little creature, we were curious’’ said Luna.

Luna came close to the little dragon and caressed its head.

‘’Hello little dragon’’ she said with a smile.

Dream bent down and crouched.

‘’It’s a Norwegian Dragon’’ said Dream.

‘’I haven’t thought of his name but I will name him for sure’’ said Hagrid

‘’It’s almost time girls, you should go back, you might be late for class’’ he added.

The girls listened and went back.

‘’Bye Hagrid’’ they both said.

‘’Bye’’ he replied.

The girls proceeded to their class.

* * *


	2. Astronomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late updates, been busy with life.
> 
> I made up some things in the story. enjoy:)

Chapter 2

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4QGwmoIJKB8>

_\--The class ended and the sun is going down—_

The girls walked and talked on the hallways. They both stop at their tracks.

‘’Dream I’ll be going somewhere; you can go first go back at the dorm if you’d like’’ said Luna.

‘’No worries Luna, I’ll be going somewhere too and you know where’’ said Dream with a smile.

‘’Okay I’ll meet you back at the dorm after’’ said Luna.

They both went to their ways.

She went to the astronomy tower and goes upstairs.

Dream pulls the chair close to the open area that shows the sky and then watches the sky full of stars.

_It was quiet, as she looks at the sky full of stars. The wind breezed calmly._

_The stars brighten the dark night, the room was warm and the breeze was enough to have cool her off._

She raised her legs and lays it on top of the chair comfortably.

She touched her pendant that her parents gave her.

It was a memory of her parents when they are far away. Her parents were usually busy that they couldn't give time for her so they gave it to her to remind her about them.

She opens the pendant and hears her parents singing about the stars. She smiled as she thought of her parents. She hums with the song playing while watching the sky.

She felt comfortable that she closed her eyes and moved her head to the music. It was the peacefulness and warm memories that made her feel at ease.

She suddenly hears a creaking staircase and footsteps

She closes her pendant for the music to stop.

She was flustered and stands up ‘’who’s there?’’ walking up slowly to the noise.

‘’Didn’t know someone was also using this bloody tower’’

‘’Draco Malfoy?’’ said Dream.

‘’you scared me there a little’’ she added

‘’And who the bloody hell are you?’’ said Draco.

‘’I’m Bloody hell Dream Starlion’’ said Dream calmly while crossing her arms.

Draco smirks.

Draco walks towards a little close to Dream.

Dream felt confused and uneasy. She took a little backstep.

‘’You think your brave?’’ he scoffed.

‘’hmm…I don’t think so, what makes you think I’m brave?’’ said Dream feeling unbothered with his attitude.

Draco laughs feeling offended ‘’Being a smartass, aren’t we now?’’

‘’I don’t think so…anyways you visit the tower often?’’ said Dream casually asking a question like nothing is happening.

‘’Bloody hell Dream Starlion do you even know me?’’ said Draco surprised.

‘’Obviously, you’re the famous mean Draco’’ said Dream with a small chuckle.

‘’Right, so don’t mess with me’’ said Draco with a serious tone.

‘’I was not messing with you; I was asking Merlin’s beard Draco’’ said Dream while letting out a sigh.

‘’I’m letting you off this time Dream Starlion’’ said Draco pointing his finger to Dream.

‘’okay whatever, what are you doing here?’’ said Dream.

‘’Well am I not allowed in here?’’ said Draco crossing his arms.

‘’Do as you like don’t disturb me’’ said Dream conflicted.

Draco smirks, he looks around the room while taking little glances on Dream.

Dream returned to her chair and watched the sky without the music.

‘’where’s the music I heard a while ago?’’ said Draco.

‘’I don’t know maybe it was nothing’’ said Dream raising her shoulders.

‘’Huh’’ said Draco with suspicion and walk towards Dream to search for the noise he heard.

‘’what?’’ said Dream flustered.

‘’There’s nothing here Draco Malfoy’’ said Dream.

‘’Shut up’’ said Draco while continue searching.

‘’Fine’’ said Dream while letting out a sigh.

While Draco was searching, Dream looked confident but she was actually nervous and worried that she might get find out. She cleared her throat as she thought of it.

Draco gave up.

‘’Told you’’ said Dream.

Draco looks at Dream up and down.

Dream covered herself embracing herself.

‘’wha-what?!’’ said Dream embarrassed.

Draco smirks. 

‘’stop looking at me!’’ said Dream.

Draco walks up towards Dream close enough to each other.

Draco smirks and looks down at her locket.

Holds up her pendant ‘’what’s this Dream Starlion?’’.

Dream used her crossed arms to push away Draco.

She then covers her pendant with both her hands ‘’It’s personal stop’’ she said with a serious face.

Draco was surprised by her sudden action.

‘’oh’’ he said not noticing he said it out loud. He proceeded to act.

‘’I’m satisfied now I’ll be going’’ said Draco smirking.

‘’see you Dream Starlion’’ said Draco with an evil look.

Dream didn’t know she was holding her breath after Draco left.

‘’Bloody hell’’ said Dream releasing her breath.

‘’well this is going to be a problem’’ she said worriedly.


	3. Problematic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a very short chapter but I still hope you enjoy the little of it. :')
> 
> Hope you like it readers!

Chapter 3

Dream went back. She walked fast on the hallways as her thought rapidly crosses the event that happened at the astronomy tower. She felt like she ran a thousand miles. She touched her chest and felt heart was thumping fast and hard.

She felt her body warming up. she felt hot.

‘’calm down’’ she thought expressing an embarrassing face.

She then suddenly stops when she realized Draco didn’t said anything about her looks.

‘’wait- why didn’t he react about my face? what might be the reason? It’s the most obvious thing to be criticized. Maybe he didn’t think about it so much.’’

‘’why are thinking about him Dream? Wake up!’’ she thought as she slaps her face with her both hands to awaken herself from reality. She then proceeds to walk fast back to her dorm.

On the living room Luna was sitting reading books.

‘’welcome back Dream’’ said Luna with a warm smile.

Not noticing Luna, Dream was flustered.

‘’oh- hi Luna’’ said Dream nervously.

‘’you look troubled. What’s the reason?’’ said Luna.

‘’oh it’s nothing just some sensitive thoughts that I got lost in. haha’’ said Dream laughed nervously and looking away.

Luna looked at her ‘’you look away when you don’t want to be caught for something. What is it?’’

Dream tells everything to Luna.

‘’oh dear, what are you going to do?’’ said Luna.

‘’I’ll try to be calm? I’m not exactly sure’’ she responded.

‘’Don’t worry, Draco is not a bad person.’’ said Luna consoling her.

‘’Yeah…I think so’’ said Dream thinking about him.

‘’It’s bedtime, I’m going to sleep we still have another day tomorrow, goodnight Dream’’ said Luna.

‘’Goodnight’’ said Dream.

Dream thought about it the whole night and unconsciously fall asleep.

The next day she tries to forget what happened and move on.


	4. Who's this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the late updates, tight schedules.

After class, Luna and Dream were on the hallway.

‘’Well, isn’t it Dream Starlion’’ said Draco.

‘’Yes, what can I do for you?’’ said Dream.

‘’Didn’t you had fun with me?’’ said Draco.

‘’Well, it was actually you having fun” said Dream.

‘’Let’s talk later, Luna and I have to do something.’’

Dream walked away without Draco doing anything.

She was suspicious but brushed it off. She thinks he will probably tease her again next time they meet.

They went to the library, doing their assigned works and doing some research about creatures.

Some time passed, It was midnight, the moon was out. They went back to their dorm.

As they were walking in the hallway, Dream was finding something on her pocket but she couldn’t find it.

‘’Hey, Luna, I left my pen in the library, I’ll be back’’ said Dream.

‘’see you at the dorm’’ said Luna.

At the library, she saw Draco reading.

‘’Didn’t know you study’’ said Dream mocking Draco.

‘’Mind your own business Dream Starlion’’ said Draco.

‘’Oh? what’s with the sudden change? why you’re not in the mood?’’ said Dream.

’Yes, I am not. Now, stop bothering me’ said Draco.

He seemed sad and upset so Dream thought maybe he could use some company and insisted to stay. And also since he disturbed her last time.

‘’Why are you sitting here?’’ said Draco.

‘’just bothering you’’ said Dream.

‘’You’ve got some nerves, Dream Starlion’’ said Draco.

‘’Just call me Dream’’ said Dream

‘’Wanting to be close, now aren’t we?’’ said Draco.

‘’Why not? Since you’re going to tease me and bully me, I’ll consider it.’’ said Dream.

‘’Are you playing tricks with me?’’ said Draco.

‘’That’s what you think but I’m actually not. You have a very strange mind’’ said Dream teasing Draco.

‘’Let’s stop chatting’’ said Dream.

‘’Just do what you’re doing’’ added Dream.

Draco closed the book aggressively and looked at Dream.

‘’You’re strange’’ said Draco.

‘’That’s just being me’’ said Dream resting her head on her hand.

Something dropped.

Dream noticed and picked it up.

‘’Oh, it’s my pen’’ said Dream.

When Dream tried to raise her head, she forgot there was a table ‘’Ow!’’ and hit her head.

‘’You’re so stupid!’’ said Draco.

He suddenly held her face’’ let me check your head’’

Dream was frozen, she felt her heart beating rapidly and her cheeks warm up while Draco was touching her hair looking for bumps, he felt gentle and sincere. Dream couldn’t help but look at him.

She questioned herself ‘‘Why couldn’t I see this before?’’ ‘’Is this the real Draco?’’.

‘’Why can’t you be careful?!’’ said Draco worriedly while letting her head go.

‘’I- I’m sorry, I’ll be careful next time’’ said Dream holding her head and looking away feeling bashful.

‘’I-uh got to go’’ said Dream walking fast.


	5. Who's this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Dream's point of view. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

//Dream’s Pov//

Luna and I was going back to our Dorm since it’s almost time.

I was checking my pocket if my pen was inside ’hm?’.

Oh, I must’ve forgot it in the library.

‘’Hey Luna, I left my pen in the library, I’ll be back soon’’ I said.

She nodded ‘’see you at the dorm.’’

I head towards the library.

I saw no students. _I thought._

I was looking at our place where we left.

Since I was alone, I couldn’t help but feel the atmosphere.

_The library was warm while it was raining. The sounds of the rain and the torch, It’s soothing. It was silently calm. I closed my eyes and let out my breath._

Ah, I almost forgot about the pen.

I was walking at the corner of the library, I saw _‘Draco?’_ thought to myself.

He’s not with his friends ‘good time to tease him’.

I approached him.

‘’Didn’t know you study?’’ I said mocking him.

‘’Mind your own business Dream Starlion’’ he said.

 _‘huh’_ I thought crossing my arms.

‘’Oh? what’s with the sudden change? Why you’re not in the mood?’’ I said.

‘’Yes, I am not. Now, stop bothering me’’ he said.

 _‘ridiculous that he thinks I will stop’_ I thought.

I looked at him, he looked pretty upset and sad. I feel sorry for making him mad. Now, let’s not think about that. Augh whatever ‘He disturbed me last time’.

I sat next to him.

‘’Why are you sitting here?’’ he said.

‘’just bothering you’’ I said.

‘’You’ve got some nerves, Dream Starlion’’. _‘Why does he keep saying my full name?’_ I thought.

‘’Just call me Dream’’ I said. _‘better than calling my whole name’_ I thought myself.

‘’Wanting be close, now aren’t we?’’ he said.

I suddenly thought ‘why not be friends with him, it’s not that bad if I had some little fun my life right and also, I can learn more about Slytherin’.

‘’Why not? Since you’re going to tease me and bully me, I’ll consider it’’ I said.

‘’Are you playing tricks with me?’’ he said.

‘’That’s what you think but I’m actually not. You have a very strange mind’’ I said teasing him.

‘’Let’s stop chatting and continue what you’re doing’’ I said.

He closed the book aggressively that closing it, made his hair move, he looked at me.

‘why is he close?’ I thought making myself nervous, enough to see his light blue eyes.

‘’You’re strange’’ he said.

‘’That’s just being me’’ I said while turning my head and resting it on my hand covering my warm face.

I suddenly heard something dropped. I picked it up.

‘’Oh, it’s my pen’’ I said.

‘’Ow!’’ I forgot I was under the table.

‘’You’re so stupid!’’ he said.

He suddenly held my face, I was surprised. It made my heart beat fast rapidly. ‘’let me check your head’’ he said.

I felt my cheeks warm up quickly. I went with it.

He was checking my hair if my head had bumps. He felt so gentle and sincere, I couldn’t help but be mesmerized.

‘’Why couldn’t I see this before?’’ ‘’Is he really Draco?’’ I thought.

‘’Why can’t you be careful?!’’ he said while letting go of my head.

‘is he truly worried?’ I thought.

‘’I- I’m sorry, I’ll be careful next time’’ I said holding my head looking away, I feel really bashful.

‘’I- uh got to go’’ I said.

I walked fast feeling embarrassed.

‘what was that all about?’’ I thought.


End file.
